disrobed
by scribblingnellie
Summary: Greg Lestrade's counting the scars and the years. But if Molly Hooper wanted him then maybe, possibly, he wasn't quite past it yet. A quick fic with a sexy, vulnerable Greg, following on from 'Tea In Bed' from 'The Pathologist and the Detective'. Rated M - sexy, tiny bit graphic but only a tiny bit! Many thanks for reading. Third story in the Tentative series.


The stream of warm water pounded against his head. Greg closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back to Molly, to her gorgeous smile and her clever fingers. As he'd left the bedroom, she'd laid out along the bed, still smiling, looking very naked, very happy and very sexy.

Honestly, part of him couldn't believe she was there, that it was happening. Him and Molly Hooper were a thing; they were in a relationship and had just shagged each other rather enthusiastically, twice.

Shagged? He hadn't used that word since he was a twenty something out on the pull. But with Molly, he felt a lot younger than he was. She wanted him. He'd kept his thoughts, his desire for her to himself for so long that to find out she fancied him was bloody wonderful.

Shutting off the water, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the pile. Catching sight of himself as he pushed his soaking wet hair out of his eyes, Greg paused. Studying the reflection in the bathroom mirror, he noticed the look on his face, his smile. He was... happy. Not just happy but ecstatic. Euphoric.

In bed, she'd been on top of him, sat astride his hips, kissing, touching every part of him she could reach. Giggling when she found his ticklish spots, kissing harder when she hit his sensitive ones. And gently caressing all his scars.

She'd run her finger over the long one across his right shoulder and chest before bringing her lips down onto it. It'd faded - how long ago was it? 18, 19 years since he'd been slashed with a knife by a desperate, high teenager? - but the raised white line was still there. There'd been a few injuries over the years - cuts, scraps, bruises and a fractured rib courtesy of a bank robber who hadn't been very happy at being interrupted.

He could count the years he'd been in the job by the number of scars. Noticing each one as he stared back at himself in the mirror, Greg could remember the how and where of most of them. He'd watched, fascinated and very turned on, as Molly slowly kissed her way round each scar on his ageing, worn out body.

That was how he felt some days. Fifty years old, divorced, no sex in two years. Occasionally, it got him down; was he too old and passed it for all this, for Molly?

The years were showing - the grey hair, the wear and tear. Was he putting on weight? Greg turned side on, hand over his stomach, sucking in his breath. Did he need to start jogging again? Early mornings.. ugh. His knee wouldn't thank him for it; torn ligament years ago while playing football. That'd put him on desk duty for a week. God, he'd been so bored. His Inspector had warned him off playing again - _can't afford to lose a good PC, Lestrade and don't let that go to your head, son. _

Looking down, flexing his leg, turning the knee side to side, it didn't feel too bad. He missed the football; his doctor had suggested he give it a rest for a while last year after a bit of nasty knee pain and swelling.

Straightening up, Greg stared back at his reflection. But if Molly wanted him? He'd seen the desire in her eyes when she pulled him into the bed and kissed him rather determinedly. Removing his dressing gown, her beautiful eyes had roamed over him and then come back to look deeply into his. God knows, he wanted her.

And he still seemed to know what to do in bed; those little noises Molly made as Greg kissed and touched her body were quite a turn on. He hadn't thought about whether he was doing it right, but had just gone with it. That may have been something to do with her response to what he was doing to her! She was so gorgeous.

Morning sex was definitely a lot more enjoyable than a morning run. Maybe he wouldn't need to take up jogging again. Maybe he wasn't past it yet.

* * *

**Final story based on creative prompts for May! I know, I know, it's June but this one proved a bit more difficult to bring into being. I wanted to write a post-'Tea in Bed' quick fic for Greg, having written 'bread and honey' for Molly. Greg seems insecure and hesitant around Molly during series 3 so it's nice to get them together and give him a little happiness. And a little bit of sexiness! Many thanks for reading. **


End file.
